Across the Universe
by Rhiannon1
Summary: Basically an introspective Duo fic. Takes place after a battle, slight 2xHS


Disclaimers: I don't own ~any~ of the Gundam Wing characters. They are copy righted to Bandai and other such companies.

The song 'Across the Universe' is the product of the writing team of Lennon/McCartney, hence it is by the Beatles; therefore I do not own it at all! I mean no infringement of any kind!

Please don't sue me! I'm just borrowing the song and the characters for a little while. 

****

Across the Universe 

Words are flowing out like 

Endless rain into a paper cup 

They slither while they pass 

They slip away across the universe 

Duo chattered on endlessly and mindlessly the way he always did. The pilots had just finished a rather difficult mission and Duo was very happy that he had made it out alive. He had his com open to his fellow pilots and they all listened with a mixture of amusement and annoyance at what their comrade had to say. Wufei, unable to endure any more of Duo's comments, finally asked Duo to put a sock in it. The young pilot of Shinigami was not ruffled by Wufei's outburst. Duo chattered on for a little while longer and told the others that he was going to take a nap. 

__

Pools of sorrow waves of joy are 

Drifting through my open mind 

Possessing and caressing me 

Duo shut off his com link and tried to settle in for a nice nap. But sleep would not come to the young boy. For the first time in his life, Duo thought about everything that had ever happened to him. He realized that despite his cheery outlook on life, he was not a happy person. 'But,' his thoughts countered, 'You're happy with the people you've found. You're just not happy with

what you do.' It was true. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had all become family to him. They, along with Hilde and a few other folks he had met along the way, were his reason for wanting peace. Despite the fact that he felt bound to carry out his role as Shinigami, he did not enjoy all the killing and suffering that was visited upon people because of him. 

__

Jai guru deva om 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

__

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Duo continued to ponder the joy and sorrow he felt at having his life on the course it was on. He didn't mind the path he had chosen one bit. It may not have been exactly what he wanted, but he didn't mind the sacrifice he was making so that others would not have to follow his dark path. 

__

Images of broken light which 

Dance before me like a million eyes 

They call me on and on across the universe 

Looking out the cockpit of Shinigami, Duo looked on as the stars rushed by his face. 'There are so many stars in the sky,' he thought, 'So many stars…just like there are so many people. I bet there's a star in the sky for everyone.' In watching the stars, Duo suddenly had the strangest feeling that they were watching him as well. 'Maybe the stars are watching me,' Duo thought

seriously, 'Watching me and hoping that I will help bring peace to the world so that no more suffering will be witnessed ever again." 

__

Thoughts meander like a 

Restless wind inside a letter box 

They tumble blindly as 

They make their way across the universe 

Duo and the other pilots continued on in silence. Each boy was lost in his own thoughts, each one was trying to come up with a logical way to explain what they were doing and why the belonged where they were. 

__

Jai guru deva om 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

'I'm fighting for everyone,' Duo concluded, 'That's why I have to keep going on this path of mine. I've chosen this path, now I can't change it. I have to keep going and stay strong…for all of us.' 

__

Sounds of laughter shades of life 

Are ringing through my open ears 

Exciting and inviting me 

Images of people and places he had been surged through Duo's mind. He had seen a lot of bad things happen, but for some reason, he only thought about the good things he had seen. He also thought about the few relaxing moments he had shared with his friends. He had seen everyone of them happy at one time or another, he knew that they had been happy and fun loving people before all of this happened. Duo wanted nothing more than to see his friends and himself happy the way they had been before being called upon to be gundam pilots. Duo smiled thoughtfully and allowed the images of happiness to float through his mind and lift him from the dark place his mind had been heading. 

__

Limitless undying love which 

Shines around me like a million suns 

It calls me on and on across the universe 

As Duo pondered all the happiness he was fighting for, his thoughts drifted to Hilde. He hadn't known her very long, but in that short time she had become an important part of his life. 'Hilde, you are so very important to me,' Duo thought, 'Every time you're around, you melt away all the darkness that surrounds me. You are the first among the many reasons I'm fighting. For your happiness I would fight a thousand years.' Duo thought of Hilde's smiling face, and smiled a gentle, thoughtful smile to himself. 

__

Jai guru deva om 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Nothing's gonna change my world 

Jai guru deva 

Jai guru deva 

Jai guru deva 

'Well,' Duo thought, 'The world around me is changing and growing in many ways. But one thing is for certain. I'm still gonna be the same guy I've always been. Nothing's gonna change my world…except maybe Hilde.' With that, the young boy drifted off to sleep as Shinigami carried him on and on across the universe… 

Questions, comments, flames, constructive criticism, the meaning of Jai guru deva om, can all be directed to me. r/r please?!?

Bye!


End file.
